Shadows of the Past and Glimpses of the Future
by mojojojo
Summary: My first fic. Be gentle :-)


Author's note: This story occurs many years after AC 195. Endless Waltz never happened. To explain further would ruin the story.

Disclaimer: None of the characters, ideas, etc. of Gundam Wing belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for a bit.

Chapter One

The sun was sinking toward the horizon, cooling to a dull pink as it dipped into the sea. A light breeze was blowing across the valley. It played with Madison's hair as it passed. She closed her eyes, losing herself in the moment. The waves were rolling gently, meeting the shore with a rhythmic crashing song. The sand was warm beneath her bare feet. The smell of salt hung in the air. It seemed to her the most perfect place in the world.

*****

Milliardo Peacecraft watched as his daughter enjoyed this moment. He had stood in this very spot so many times before and each time found himself wondering, _"Where has the time gone?"_ This time was no different. At 15, she lacked only a little before the top of her head was even with his shoulder. Her hair was thick and platinum blond, as his, and hung to her waist. It seemed that not long ago she was only to his waist with hair to her shoulders. Everything else looked like her mother. _"She's just like Noin,"_ he thought, _"All she got from me was her hair,"_ he thought, _"That and my rebellious nature." _She loved this place, he knew. Telling her she had to come home was always one of the hardest things to do. This year, though, it seemed different, like this was the last time he would be running this scenario. Brushing that feeling aside, he started toward her.

*****

Madison heard the sand crunching behind her. She turned to see her father.

"It's almost time to eat," he said.

She put on her most pitiful face; it was partly serious but mostly an act.

"Can't I stay just a little longer? It's our last day here." 

She always asked this same question and always got the same answer.

__

"Alright, just a little longer."

He looked at her for a moment, then smiled. 

"Alright, just a little longer," he replied.

She smiled back.

"Thank you." 

He walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. She leaned back on him wishing she was six again and that she weren't beginning at the academy next week. Would things ever be the same? She was growing up. With her father as headmaster, things wouldn't be as they always had. She would have to address him as Headmaster Peacecraft instead of Dad. So many things were changing. Would this be the last time they would have a peaceful moment like this? They stood for a moment and watched as the sun completed its journey past the horizon. It seemed they would stand there all night when he said,

"Come on. It's getting late."

He squeezed her shoulders and started off. She stood a moment longer then turned and ran to catch up with him, slipping her hand into his. They looked at each other, smiled, and continued on to the house in silence.

*****

The din of the first day of school could be heard even before Madison and her father entered the academy's courtyard. As they walked in the front gate, she saw the place was bustling with activity. To their left, some girls were gathered underneath a tree chatting, laughter erupting from the group at random intervals. To their right, some boys were playing a game of cards. Immediately in front of them, she watched as two students not paying close attention collided, paper and books flying. All around, people were reuniting and relating adventures had over the summer break or wonderful vacations taken. 

Madison was overwhelmed. What was she going to do? There were so many people! They all seemed to know each other too. How would she make friends? The sheer size of this place was unnerving in itself. This courtyard alone was massive. How would she find her way around? What if she got lost?

"Madison? Are you okay?"

Her father's voice snapped her back to reality. She had stopped just past the front gate and had been staring. Looking around again, she realized that there weren't nearly as many people as she had first thought and the courtyard wasn't really that big. She had just been overreacting.

"Yeah, Dad, I'm fine."

"Okay, but remember, while we are here, you must call me Headmaster Peacecraft."

"Yes, sir. I remember."

She didn't think she would ever like having to call her father "Headmaster Peacecraft". That's just one of those things she would have to learn to do.

"Headmaster Peacecraft!"

Madison looked and saw a young man heading toward them, a huge smile splitting his face. He stood about as tall as her father and had thick brown hair that hung to his waist. She could see it was braided since the braid swung as he walked. Upon reaching them, he thrust out his hand,

"Headmaster Peacecraft, my name is Trent Maxwell, Duo and Hilde Maxwell's son. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Did her father just grunt, or was he trying to hold back a laugh? Yes, he was definitely smirking. When he spoke, though, it was the same matter-of-fact voice as always. There was not even a hint of sarcasm.

"So, Duo Maxwell actually stopped goofing around long enough to start a family. I didn't think something like that was possible."

The youth's face dropped for a moment, not really knowing how to take the man's comment. Regaining his composure, Trent turned his attention to Madison,

"And you must be Madison. Your reputation precedes you. Top honors from your last school. Not too bad with computers, either. But, with Headmaster Peacecraft for a father and Lucrezia Peacecraft for a mother, what should one expect? Have you ever worked on the base where your mother was stationed? Why I'll bet you're a whiz with those mobile suits. If there were any Gundams around, why I bet you could…"

"Excuse me," Milliardo snapped, leaving the youth's mouth hanging open, "but if you two don't get moving, you'll be late for class."

"Oh, yes, sir," said Trent, regaining his composure a second time, "Hey, Madison, would you like me to show you around?"

"Yeah, sure, thanks," Madison said reluctantly. This boy annoyed her to no end and she had just met him. However, she could use some help finding her way around, and she could ditch him later once she was comfortable with the academy. 

"Okay, great, I need to go get my things, I'll meet you by the front door. Good day, Headmaster."

Milliardo mumbled something that might have been, "Good Day, Trent," but Madison wasn't really sure.

Looking a bit confused at the sudden ill mood of the Headmaster, Trent turned and walked away.

Madison was not confused at her father's sudden change in mood, though. It was Trent mentioning she and mobile suits in the same sentence. Milliardo had made it very clear from the first day Madison became interested in technology that he wanted her to have nothing to do with mobile suits at all. When she confronted his as to why, he had answered, "Because I don't want my daughter being a soldier. That's why. I would rather you turn out like your aunt, Relena, and not me." She knew the real reason, though. It was because her mother had been killed while fighting in a mobile suit. Well, what he didn't know is that she has been studying about mobile suits on her own and she would be a pilot one day whether he liked it or not. 

Then there was the part about Gundams. Madison knew her father disliked everyone's fascination with them. Ever since the Earth Sphere Alliance and the colonies had begun building mobile suits again, everyone was wondering when a Gundam would be seen. The Alliance said it was "in the best interests of the colonies and Earth to prevent the L5 incident from happening again." The reports had said it was just a few renegades in some slipshod mobile suits, though. It wasn't something to necessitate building an army. Madison wondered what it would be like to pilot a Gundam. She would never get the chance, though, not if her father had anything to do with it.

"You had better get going. If you are late it is your own fault. I won't get you out of it." Milliardo looked at her sternly.

"Yes, sir." Madison looked at father for a moment, then said, "Don't let him upset you. After all, he's Duo Maxwell's son."

Her father's face softened, then he smiled, "That is true," his smile faded, "but you know what I have said about you and mobile…"

"I have to go before I'm late, Dad…I mean…" She gave him a mock salute. "Headmaster Peacecraft."

Milliardo's smile returned, "Alright. Go on now." He kissed his daughter on the cheek, said, "Have a good day," and walked away.

Madison was now on her own. "Well, off to find Mr. Maxwell." She sighed and began toward the school.

*****

Madison stared out the window, elbow on her desk and face on her fist. What a day it had been. Trent had been a great help, but she wasn't sure if his help was worth having to put up with him. It was also his first year at the academy. To his excitement and her dismay, they had discovered that they had every class together. To make it worse, it seemed the only time he stopped talking was during class, but even then, he sat next to her, occasionally glancing at her from the corner of his eye. _Why does he have to be so obsequious? It's so obvious he likes me that it's pitiful. _It would be over soon, for today, at least. 

About that time, a man walked into the room and over to Lieutenant Johnson. They spoke for a few moments with their backs to the class. After he left, she turned to face the students. There was a worried look on her face. Obviously trying to stay calm, she said, "I need everyone to proceed to the auditorium quietly, please. Headmaster Peacecraft needs to speak with the academy."

Madison was confused. _What could my father want? He already addressed the academy in today's opening assembly. Something is definitely very wrong. _She looked over at Trent. He looked just as confused. Getting up, she followed the rest of the class out the door and through the halls to join the rest of the academy in the auditorium.

*****

The auditorium was alive with the noise of curiosity. There was quiet murmuring all around. The tension seemed thick enough to cut with a knife. Madison wriggled in the hard wooden seat. _Why couldn't these things be cushioned? _Her father appeared on the stage at the front of the room. Walking to stand behind a podium bearing the academy's crest, he began to speak.

"Good afternoon. I know you are all anxious to get back to class." An uneasy laugh passed through the students. "So I will be brief." Clearing his throat, he continued. "I have called you together to pass on some disturbing news. This transmission was received a few hours ago and has now been passed on to the public. I will allow it to explain the rest." 

The lights dimmed and a video screen lowered from the ceiling. A picture of the head of a white wolf appeared on the screen. A very eloquent voice began to speak.

"People of Earth. You need not know my name, only that I am the leader of the resistance group that calls itself the White Fang." The picture changed to a scene displaying a city overrun with mobile suits standing guard. Madison recognized them as Taurus mobile suits. Each had the head of a white wolf on its left shoulder. "As you can see, we have taken over the L5 colony. We plan to acquire this entire galaxy and use its people as our workers. The people of the colony are unharmed as of now, but should you want to retaliate…" The scene change once again, this time showing a space ship and a small moon. The space ship was composed of four large diamond-shaped sections surrounding another, smaller diamond-shaped section. All five together formed a large X. The middle section began to glow and then shot a beam toward, and then through, the moon. The moon shuddered then exploded. "This ship is only one of our fleet. We don't need all the colonies. Only a few will suffice. If you cooperate, though, none shall meet this fate. I feel you will make the right decision." The wolf head returned for a moment just before the screen went blank.

The room was silent until Headmaster Peacecraft spoke. "That is all. You may return to your rooms until dismissal." Madison stood and started back to class. Trent caught up with her.

"Can you believe that? Where do you think they came from? Those were mobile suits! Did you see that ship?"

He was too excited to notice that she wasn't listening. She was too absorbed in her own thoughts. _Who is the White Fang? What did he mean use us as workers? What kind of ship has that kind of power? Maybe my father will have some answers. _She continued to class in silence, Trent bombarding her with questions the whole way.

__


End file.
